In an open flame gas lantern, a free-standing flame is provided from a burner tip at the upper end of a burner stem or gas supply pipe. The elongated burner stem extends substantially vertically in a lantern housing which includes a globe surrounding the stem and burner tip, to prevent the flame from being blown out by a breeze or wind. The globe, typically a glass cylinder, is open at its upper and lower ends to provide proper ventilation required to vent the heat and gases from the interior chamber of the globe. Although the globe is intended to protect the flame from windy conditions, the flame is often extinguished, not by being literally xe2x80x9cblown outxe2x80x9d by direct action of the wind, but instead suffocated from lack of sufficient oxygen to support combustion of the gas. Wind passing across the exterior of the lantern housing and globe interferes with the lantern""s ability to properly draft air into the interior chamber of the globe, thus depriving the flame of adequate oxygen. The present invention comprises a flame guard to avoid and prevent extinguished flame commonly caused by wind.
The present invention is directed to a flame guard device comprising an elongated tubular sleeve installed in a gas lantern for producing a free-standing flame. The sleeve is mounted coaxially around the burner stem below the free-standing flame to provide adequate oxygen delivered to the burner tip to support combustion of the flame.